Rossweisse (Waltraute)
Summary Rossweisse is the youngest of the nine Valkyrie sisters. She specializes in defensive power, using a special aurora armor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B Name: Rossweisse Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely older than a human lifespan Classification: God, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Lightning Creation, doesn't need air, can destroy souls, ability to summon, command and control Einherjar, resistance to curses Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Waltraute) | City level (Same reasoning) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Slower than her sisters due to her heavy armor, but still fast enough to be comparable to them) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Same reasoning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Can withstand several Spears of Destroying Lightning) | City level (Same reasoning) Stamina: High Range: Likely several thousands of kilometers with Spears of Destroying Lightning (Likely comparable to Waltraute's throws) Standard Equipment: Special aurora armor, Valkyrie horse Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Waltraute's multi-tool knife, her Einherjar cannot act on their own if she's rendered unable to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear of Destroying Lightning:' Valkyries can create multiple bluish-white spears made of the lightning that falls from the sky. The spears can be used to produce powerful lightning strikes or as a melee weapon. The spears destroys both body and soul. A single swing can annihilate multiple enemies, as it will destroy the average evil spirit if it so much as grazes them. *'Einherjar:' Like other Valkyries, Rossweisse has the ability to command and control the Einherjar, Asgard's army made of the souls of heroes and legendary warriors. Valkyries are apparently able to summon Einherjar wherever they go, which combined with their fast deployment using Bifrost gives Asgard a powerful military that can act in any of the nine worlds. *'Aurora Armor:' The special armor worn by all Valkyries in battle, it can't be destroyed by normal blades and can freely change its properties to suit the situation. The armor's name comes from the giant aurora filling up the sky created by the armor when a Valkyrie uses Bifrost and is deconstructed for transportation. As the sister specializing in defensive power, Rossweisse wears a large set of armor. While she sacrifices speed for the solid armor, she can withstand several strikes from Spears of Destroying Lightning. *'Valkyrie Horse:' Valkyries' horses are special horses that also serve as a device to improve a Valkyrie's performance when using Bifrost, allowing them to travel more quickly and accurately than other gods. The horse is smart enough to be able to understand human language and to write the Asgardian runes with his hoofs, and he's able to easily throw off an average god. *'Resistance to curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses, allowing them to freely wield or use them. Key: Original Novel | Crossover Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Spear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7